A memory device that includes three-dimensionally arranged memory cells is being developed. For example, a NAND nonvolatile memory device includes multiple electrode layers and a semiconductor layer having a columnar configuration piercing the multiple electrode layers; and memory cells are provided between the semiconductor layer and the electrode layers. In a memory device having such a structure, the memory capacity can be increased by increasing the number of electrode layers. However, when the electrode layers are increased, the cell current that flows through the semiconductor layer piercing the electrode layers may decrease.